The high school drabble files
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: These are some drabble fics Ayame, Hatroi, and Shigure. It is stories from when they are in highschool. It hints at a relationship between AyameHatori. Please R


These are the high school drabble files

Disclaimer: I want to own them but I don't have the money- but looks obsessed one day I will.

A/N: These are random fics about when Ayame, Hatori and Shigure where in school. It hints at a relationship between Hatori and Ayame.

"Cake"

Hatori walked towards his parents' kitchen. He heard someone crying and decided to look in to it. The whole place was covered in an inch of flour, sugar, eggs, and milk. In the middle of this war zone knelt Ayame. He was covered in the stuff too, and looked quite sticky. The only clean thing about him was where the tears had been rolling down his cheeks. He just knelt there with that silly frilly pink apron on, and he was heaving slightly. Hatori walked through the mess, trying not to breathe in too much of the smell of burnt food that still lingered in the air. He left a trail of footprints on the food-covered floor. He crouched down next to the crying Ayame, and lifted a strand of now dull silver hair and replaced it behind Ayame's ear. "It's okay," he said as he tried to comfort the sad Ayame. "I am… sorry," Ayame whispered between sobs. Hatori continued his effort to comfort as he started petting down Ayame's heaving shoulders, getting some egg yoke and flour and gods know what on his hands. Ayame still continued to heave but he was slowly calming down a little. "Happy Birthday, Hari-san," he whispered between a few last sobs.

"The Dress"

Ayame twirled around in the first outfit he ever made. I was bright orange and very colorful. His dress was rather sloppy, and you could see the stitches and mistakes, however he loved it. He was beaming with pride because of his home economics creation and wanted to show his friends. Ayame continued to dance around Hatori's bedroom on his tiptoes, holding up his long pale hair with one hand. Gure laughed at Ayame and told him, "Take that off, you look stupid." Hatori who was on his bed with his long legs crossed and had a text book in his lap, finally looked up and watched his friend. Shigure continued to laugh at Ayame, which caused Aya to stop dancing around and let his hair fall back down into a curtain that covered his back. He had tears in his eyes now. "You hate it…" he said softly, looking quite defeated. Before Shigure could answer Hatori cut him off. "You look fine, you did a good job." A small smile crept upon Aya's lips and he settled down on the bed next to Hatori. "Thanks, Hatori," he said as he started getting out of his dress and back in to regular clothes.

"Bells" (All from Aya's POV)

The bells rule our lives. They control us, telling us what to do and when to do it. The endless cycle, that is day in day out torture. You get moved around like a herd of cattle (no offense to Haru) to different places. The only thing that makes all this worth it to me is-

_You._

I live to sit near you, to smell the scent of soap and the cigarettes you never told your parents about. I love to watch your hair fall in your eyes. Those green orbs that are slowly turning cold.

_Hatori._

You support me, defend me, and take care of me. You are my master, confidant, friend, slave, all rolled into one. You never notice the way I stare, or the way I want to be close to you. You never do.

I should stop staring at you, but I can't. I should do my work, but I can't take my mind off of you.

Oh well, that is the fate of a friend, to get overlooked. So, I will continue to smile and do what you do for me. I will support you, and follow your decisions.

The bell has rung again. Time to move to the next place, time to move on, to continue to move through this life. However, somehow I can't move on. The bells are a prison binding me to this place, and this time. I can't move on from a friendship to a romance. I am not allowed. However, I still have you near me and you make this all worth it. You are my relief, my lifeline, my savoir, and protector you are-

_My Hatori._

And I can only hope that I am your Ayame.

I was in a writing mood and this is what I got I hope I made the angsting Ayame in my head happier. Also, I hope you enjoyed my drabble. Please R&R.

Here are some song I found

Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you it's only seed.

It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
that never takes a chance.

It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give.  
And the soul, afraid of dying,  
that never learns to live.

When the night has been too lonely,  
and the road has been too long,  
And you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snow,  
Lies a seed, that with the sun's love,  
in the spring becomes a rose

-Bette Midler


End file.
